Revenge is indeed sweet
by gemini-lover
Summary: HETALIA - AXIS POWER. M ,SMUT, GRAPHICAL SCENES, BL, LANGUAGE, ONESHOT. When Poland wants his sweet revenge,but got much more than what he had planned.READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


A/N : Hello all. This is a first fanfic of Slash and BL. It's a one shot, and after my friends preview read this, it's rather graphic as they said. = = OKAY! SO READ AND REVIEW. TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT? Thanks guys :)

* * *

"Honestly, Liet. This is boring like hell. Do you have to, like, buy so much of this crap? I hate coming with you." An annoyed young man tried to burn dark holes at the back of the head of another while slumping upon the overflowing trolley and pushing it down the aisle.

"Aww…come on, Poland! We had always enjoyed ourselves doing it together!"

The kind of conversation they were having was definitely not suitable in a supermarket full of children and elderly folk. A blush slowly crept up Poland's neck.

"Liet! Shut it already. You're making us sound like we have something to do with each other!" Poland turned his face so that he avoided the suggestive stares of the people in the market were giving. Poland swore he saw that pretty girl he was secretly glancing at a few moments ago winking at him before she hooked her arm on her partner's and briskly walked away. Causing, if it was even possible, Poland's shade of red become even deeper than it was just a few seconds ago.

Poor Poland… Liet didn't seem to care at all. For he didn't even allow Poland to recover before he added, "Honey, let's go grab the ketchup and mayo then we'll head home and get busy, 'kay?"

Liet smiled wickedly as he wriggled his eyebrows upwards. Poland flinched as he could feel the hairs at the back of his neck stand up. He shook off the bad mental image Liet had just planted that lingered for just a fraction too long.

_If he wants to play, two can play that kind of game._

-APH-

After grabbing the shopping bags, they were heading towards Liet's scrappy, scratched, second hand car that was missing a wing mirror on the left.

Honestly, Poland never understood why Liet kept this old, shitty car for so long when he has obviously got the kind of cash to afford better quality ones.

Liet took quite a while to fish his keys out of his deep pockets, while Poland rolled his eyes when his idiot friend decided to hold the bags while "treasure hunting". This did not do much good, creating large holes in the shopping bags and causing one of those tin sardines to roll away from them. Poland didn't even bother to tell him about it, the weight of the bags started to hurt his arms.

After like eternity, they finally unloaded their heavy shopping bags into the boot. Shutting it close, Liet said "Hey, I'm going to head to the toilets." As he passed Poland, he playfully pinched his bum.

Poland jumped a foot high and offensively covered his unprotected buttocks with both of his hands. "Oi!" Liet smirked and walked towards the bathrooms.

_People just use me all the time, it isn't fair. I'm going to take my own matters in my own hands, for once._

He slammed the key into the boot again, grabbed what he needed, slid it into his trousers pocket and slammed it close again. Smiling evilly to himself, he strode towards the bathroom. On the way, there were absolutely no surprises as to why people started to run from him; the expression he had on his face was pure evil.

He pushed the toilet door with an excess amount of force, causing a number of people scurry out of the toilet. "LIETUVOS RESPUBLIKIA, YOU'RE, like going to, SO GET IT!" Shocked at his uncharacteristic self, Liet was staring, frozen, at the sudden outburst with his mouth unbelievably wide open in front of the sinks, while the tap was still running.

Poland didn't care if he washed his hands or not, nor did he care about the weird glances the other men were shooting him when he dragged Liet in to the same cubical with him.

After locking the door, Poland slammed the toilet cover down and forced liet to sit on top of the toilet much to harder than needed. Wincing at the pain of his butt contact with the surface of the cover, Liet was still stunned from Poland's abnormal behavior.

"P-poland? What's got int-"

"Shhh-. I'll promise you, you'll like it. Patience!"

He started to unbutton his own blue striped shirt that he chose this morning, one by one, the lower and lower he got to, the slower he pulled them apart. Poland just could not avert his eyes away from his well toned chest. He simply could not get enough of him. As if Liet was dying of this new found hunger, he licked his lips unconsciously; he was so sucked into the scene. His eyes were begging for more but the next thing he knew, his eyes could only see blackness.

"What-What are you-"

Now shirtless, Poland tied his top around Liet's head and allowed the cloth to drape on top of his eyes. Smirking, he bent down and dipped his tongue into Liet's ear, causing him to squirm at the sudden hot wetness. Opening his mouth slightly, Liet produced a small purr as a young kitten would when it was stroked. Satisfied with the sound, Poland flicked his tongue a little harder, making his victim to purr a little more deliciously. Panting for air, Liet tried to untie the cloth knot but Poland stopped his act abruptly and by preventing further movement from him, he took hold of Liet's arms on top of his head and pinned them there.

To ensure he wasn't going to escape anytime soon, Poland pressed his own hips on Liet's and grinded just a little to let Liet's moans escape his pretty mouth once more. With a small smile before he lowered his head down, he slowly freed the buttons on Liet's shirt with his teeth.

As Poland reached downwards, he did not neglect his jaw, planting little butterfly kisses up and down his chest. Poland then gave him a little taste of how his tongue on his burning chest would have felt like. Before he even knew what he was doing, moans and groans just blurted out. He himself could not believe how easy it was to be aroused; he bit down his lips, attempting to stop any more of those sounds from being produced. Now his love sounds are mixed with agony and muffled sounds.

Poland decided to leave a few buttons at the bottom uncared for; he stood himself back up, and began to choose his next spot to attack. Caressing Liet's neck softly with his left hand, he planted little kisses here and there and started to sucked the nape of his neck. Moaning even more, Liet couldn't bear anymore, he didn't care if people could hear him; he just wanted Poland to quickly perform their little affair and give him the orgasm that he wanted so badly.

After a few moments of neck twisting and neck sucking, Poland bit into Liet's neck hard. Causing Liet to cry out of pain and pleasure, panting heavily, he rested his head on top of Poland's left shoulder. Moving towards his lips, Poland first planted a light kiss on Liet's lips, before increasing the pressure, crushing Liet's lips and started to do a of little lip nibbling technique, which led to Liet overcome a sudden brain shortage. Absent-mindedly Liet just obediently followed Poland's movement, leaning into his touch, moaning to his actions.

Liet didn't only want himself to have the kind of pleasure he was experiencing, he wanted Poland to go through what he had. Opening his mouth a little further, he leaned his head back so that it hit the wall behind him. At the same time, he groped around, attempted to reach for Poland's member. A small moan told him he had found it, as he stroked the increasing bulge that he knew quite well that wasn't there a few moments ago.

Breaking the connection of their lips, it was Poland's turn to throw his head back. Swallowing most of his moan, he couldn't keep all of them within his mouth. He thought he had control over it, at least to the point before Liet kneeled down, pulled the zipper of his pants down with his teeth and breathed over his already aroused member. Liet decided to have more control over this little game of theirs.

Liet began to lick and gently sucked on the tip of his cock, while gently applying pressure with his tongue. Liet was trying to think all the possible ways to torture and tease Poland's penis. Poland could feel his own cock inside Liet's as he moved his mouth up and down on Poland's shaft. Liet didn't forget to playfully lick and run his tongue up and down the shaft either, making Poland's moans so vocal, he was sure the whole mall could hear him. He didn't want to let this feeling go, he grasped Liet's head and made sure he would finish his act that created one of the most intense sensations he had ever had.

"Ho-ho-ly, Shit! Li-et."

Didn't want to miss the look on Poland's face, Liet tugged the messy knot Poland had tried to tie around his head, and he found the most interesting scenes in his life. Poland's face was twisted with pleasure and agony, his mouth was wide open but he couldn't make a sound. His corner of his mouth was mixed with his own sweat and saliva.

Liet could feel Poland was almost coming, and he did a few more sucking and nibbling before he angled his head so that he could suck on his balls, making a very echoic sound in the vacant bathroom. Poland's breathe became faster and faster, and before he could reach his climax, Liet freed his penis from his wet mouth. With shock and disbelief, Poland almost came and burst into his mouth, but revenge was sweet.

After taking a few deep breathes in, he pinned Liet on the floor and he in return reached into his coat pocket and brought out –

"Ketchup?"

Poland didn't even bother to answer him, for he knew he wouldn't object after he's done with him. He squeezed the plastic bottle of ketchup onto the palm of his hand and licked seductively causing Liet's member to rise a few more centimeters. Poland couldn't help but to tease him a little more. As he ran his own hand down his shaft, making it covered with ketchup, he licked and sucked on his fingers after every few strokes.

Just watching Poland was ecstatic, he couldn't help but to imagine what Poland doing to himself is exactly what was going to happen to him. He swallowed and still breathing deeply, he couldn't wait any longer.

"Po-land. I- I can't. Must. Now"

Pretending he didn't hear him, Poland leaned back at the cubical board and started to breathe out little moans of pleasure while Liet's hands moved up and down and as he used his thumb to rub Poland's tip in a slow excruciating pace. It was like watching real life porn for Liet, only better. He couldn't bear it; it was just too torturous that he could not only look at Poland while he enjoys himself.

Liet grabbed Poland's busy hand and forced it on his own pulsing member. Poland immediately saw the chance to grab his dick with an unnecessary amount of force, which forced Liet's mouth to open wide once again.

"CO-cold…Nggh…faster, fast-er" Liet murmured in his throat voice, sweat now dripping from his forehead, he closed his eyes as he savors this memorable moment.

Smearing even more ketchup on his palm, Poland ran his hands on Liet's growing member with increasing strength and maintaining a steady rhythm. As he grasped onto his hard shaft with his hand, he sucked at different strengths on Liet's shoulders and neck. Licking and nibbling, making an uncountable number of love bites.

Poland could hear him hiss and moan every now and then- Liet's climax was not going to be far. Now was yet another good time to let him get his revenge, he didn't allow him to have his orgasm, there would be no grounds that Liet would get his own. He could tell Liet was reaching there, for his breaths came shallower and shallower. At the last moment, he took his hand off where Liet collapsed in a heap on the toilet floor. Moaning and panting to regain his posture, he glared at Poland intensively, Liet was annoyed at how he got his revenge, got even more annoyed when Poland only shrugged and started to unlock the door to let them both out of the cubical.

However, that was not exactly how Liet had planned. Reacting quicker than Poland, he pulled him back into the cubical and pinned him behind the door. Without breaking eye contact with Poland, he firmly swiped the lock back to its rightful place. Then, placing both of his hands behind Poland's head, he leaned in and kissed him right on the mouth.

Not leaving his sweet lips, Liet let his hands roam around Poland's strong chest and circled his fingers around his nipples. Liet tweaked and pulled his now pink nipples, making Poland to come out of their kiss and started to pant. Liet lowered his head and flicked his tongue around, stimulating pleasure from his mouth, sucking and biting on his nipples. Poland gasped and moaned, could this be anymore torturous?

"Ah-NO, ligh-ter,light-er. You're hurting m-ah!"

"I-I…wa-nt…your….NGH…ahh…YES"

Decided there was enough foreplay, Liet forced Poland to go on all fours, kneeling in front of him. He licked his fingers a few times, before circling Poland's entrance which was expanding to the touch. He teased it a few more moments as he licked the flesh around it, causing Poland to let out a sudden cry.

Liet ensured his fingers were wet enough so it wouldn't hurt Poland as much as possible. He slowly slid his middle finger into the hole, which made Poland immediately arched his back towards his finger. He pumped his fingers in and out, letting his pace go faster and faster before he inserted another finger into it.

Poland couldn't maintain his pose any longer, after the third finger; he let his hands spread in front of him so that he moved to a more comfortable pose. Liet could feel the walls of Poland's entrance closing onto his fingers; it was a place where no one had been before. At this thought he decided he took out his fingers. Poland thought they had finished and started to relax himself, but not until he felt Liet's penis inside of his sore entrance.

Moaning and panting with Poland, Liet moved at a slow pace at first, so that Poland was used to his length and how deep he was hitting. He slid his penis in slowly, inch by inch, allowing Poland to devour this sense of feeling. It was absolutely torturous- Poland had never felt this way before, the feeling of wanting more but at the same time begging for less.

His thoughts were soon lost due to the amount of pleasure he was receiving at this end when Liet moved his penis into his entrance faster and faster, causing Liet's balls to hit him in the rear. Hearing the sound was already pleasurable enough, but feeling it hitting him was almost unbearable. Poland closed his eyes while he cried out another series of his moans.

"FUCK! HOLY MOTHER FUCKING OF-AH-FAS-TER…YES-NUGH…YES~"

Liet was already reaching his fastest pace, both of their moans bounced off the walls. They were dangerously close to their climax; Liet arched his back as he moaned his last sound while Poland joined in a few seconds later with his own version of cry. Liet pulled his sore penis out of Poland and dropped onto the toilet cover.

Poland scrambled himself up, found him desperate want to take a piss he pulled Liet up and ordered him turn around.

Laughing, Liet whispered in his ear. "Dear, what haven't I seen of yours? Hm?" Causing Poland undergo yet another blushing session. Once again, he got used by another nation. He smacked his head on his forehead as he slowly slid his hand down, forced his jaw to clamp together preventing them to spit out a long string of colorful swear words.

Satisfied with Poland's reaction, Liet straightened himself up and told Poland he would be waiting outside by the car.

-APH-

_We'll see about that._

Walking out to the car park, he could see Liet from a distance flirting with a seductive girl who was wearing fishnet stockings with the shortest skirt ever known to man-kind. He already had a plan in mind, heading towards them; he looked at the both of them and smiled at Liet.

"Hey, what's that milky substance you have at the corner of your mouth?"

After that, he smiled once again towards the girl and smugly walked to the car door and let himself in. Where Liet was shocked and stoned, regained his cool a few seconds later, smiling embarrassingly to the girl, he quickly returned to his driver's seat.

As Liet strapped himself to the car seat, he whipped around, faced Poland with a very red face and cried, "Unbelievable!"

Oh yes, Revenge is sweet indeed.


End file.
